Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 October 2013
05:32 hello 05:59 Good late evening. 06:00 i was planning on releasing a beta version of aottg 06:00 but it had 80 qr codes and nobody would scan 80 qr codes just to update it in a few days 06:11 sorry I was a bit distracted. 06:15 ok 06:23 gtg 06:24 bye 03:39 person!! 03:39 hi 04:09 mmm 05:24 hi 05:27 oh hai 05:27 i was AFW (away from window) sorry 05:27 it k 05:27 i was planning on releasing a beta version of aottg 05:27 did u see my nl post? 05:27 yeah 05:28 no the one i made like 2 seconds ago 05:28 yep 05:28 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer?start=7795 05:28 oh ok 05:28 ur ideas? 05:28 idk 05:29 theres no purpose for it 05:29 i think itd be fun 05:29 aottg beta has 80 qr codes and nobody would scan 80 qr codes just to update it a few days later 05:29 proscript looks scary 05:29 ... 05:29 80 qrs... 05:29 omg 05:29 wow 05:29 yep 05:29 38 for prg 42 for sprites 05:30 and that's with only one of the four characters 05:30 and Proscript was designed to be the hardest language on earth to learn 05:30 harder than brainf*ck 05:30 and java 05:30 O.o 05:30 or c++ 05:30 or c# 05:30 harder than all those 05:31 oh 05:31 in c++ 05:31 05:31 int x; 05:31 05:31 in Proscript 05:31 05:31 SETUP.VAR.X AS TYPE.VAR 05:31 05:31 which is harder? 05:31 i 05:32 ...was that a naughty joke or a type? 05:32 typo* 05:32 a naughty joke? 05:32 Me: Which is harder? 05:32 You: I 05:32 ooooooh 05:32 whoopsy lol 05:32 xD 05:32 that was not intentional 05:32 XD 05:33 XD 05:33 lol 05:33 anyway 05:33 it gets harder 05:33 ...dont take that the wrong way 05:33 XD 05:35 In C++: 05:35 cout<<"Hello, "<< name <<"!"; 05:35 In Proscript: 05:35 PRINT <= "Hi, ":STR(A):"!" 05:35 omg 05:35 which one looks "more difficult" (not saying "hard") 05:35 proscript 05:36 http://candybox2.net/ 05:36 HE'S ALIVE 05:36 THE BOT 05:36 o: 05:36 what is this game? 05:36 Just play it 05:36 ... 05:36 And continue to play it 05:36 its a trap 05:36 i dont wanna through my candies on the ground 05:36 :( 05:37 Hmm 05:37 whats the point of this 05:37 at least cookie clicker has a point 05:37 ... 05:37 Just keep playing it 05:37 oh no 05:37 its a trap 05:37 Lol 05:37 must...resist 05:38 Just give in... 05:38 XDXDXD 05:38 hai 05:38 hi 05:38 LEVICEL 05:39 huh? 05:39 why am i throwing my candies on the ground 05:39 Do it 05:39 i threw 100 candies on the ground 05:39 it made a sad face 05:39 .... 05:39 same 05:39 (;_;) 05:39 Hmm 05:39 Well, stop throwing candy on the ground 05:39 Let it accumulate 05:39 i let it go over 100 05:39 nothing happened 05:39 but i want to throw candy on the ground 05:40 ... 05:40 Lol do what you like. One day, you'll have a million candies 05:40 okay what is the point of this 05:40 ive lost my life 05:40 cookie clicker in one tab 05:40 candy box in another 05:40 Hmm, I could have sworn the beginning went faster than that 05:40 Maybe you guys are doing it wrong lol 05:41 o_O 05:41 im fat 05:41 ive eated 100+ candies 05:41 eaten* 05:41 XD 05:41 randomous 05:41 And yet nothing has happened? 05:41 u see my nl posdt? 05:41 Which one? 05:41 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer?start=7780 05:41 i've eaten 125 candies 05:41 at the very bottom 05:42 How many have you thrown on the ground? 05:42 100 05:42 150 05:42 Wow, maybe the game is broken 05:42 I could have sworn something happened at 60 05:42 ive gotten over 100 and only 3 features 05:42 same 05:42 oh god... I just finally gave up cookie clicker... now candy box? NOOOOOOOOO PERSON WHY 05:42 Keep going 05:42 i didnt post the link 05:42 You will one day see... the ridiculousness 05:43 its all randomous's fault 05:43 :( 05:43 ok i have health now what 05:43 Well... keep requesting features 05:43 how many candies? 05:43 im over 150 candies 05:43 and nothing 05:44 Did you request all the features? 05:44 yeah 05:44 oh 05:44 ... well, I guess you can stop playing if you want 05:44 person check what i posted on yo blog 05:44 i didnt know i was supposed to do that 05:45 is that it 05:45 there's nothing else 05:45 ...If that's all you think there is 05:45 O.o 05:45 I'm not going to force you to play lol 05:45 It doesn't seem like you're interested 05:45 ... 05:45 I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to cookie clicker 05:45 levicel which blog post 05:46 i have like 5.2348839e+3728 05:46 XD 05:46 User blog:IAmAPerson620/Minecraft DS Terrain Generator 05:46 :3 05:46 i'm buying a sword 05:46 ahh 05:46 u like my kitty gif? 05:46 yes 05:47 Person, did you want me to see that you needed help? 05:47 And Twin... it's just the beginning 05:47 i gtg i'll be here in a hour or 2 bye 05:47 ... 05:47 i mainly wanted you to see the part about proscript 05:47 bye 05:47 bye 05:48 ill brb in about 20 minutes 05:48 Hmm, am I reading the wrong one? 05:48 the one at the verrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy bottom 05:49 All it says is proscript is for easier language learning 05:49 ... 05:49 wat 05:49 i didnt post that 05:49 Or... goodness, I can't read 05:49 here it is: 05:49 Back on page 207 I posted this: 05:49 05:49 IAmAPerson wrote: 05:49 05:49 I'm developing my own programming language called Proscript! I'll post a taste of it. 05:49 In PTC, you'd do this: 05:49 05:49 ACLS 05:49 CLEAR 05:49 INPUT "WHAT'S YOUR NAME";N$ 05:49 PRINT "HI, " n$ "!" 05:49 In Proscript, you'd do this: 05:49 05:49 START.PROGRAM 05:49 CLEARALL TYPE.ALL 05:49 SETUP.SCREENL(1) 05:49 PRINT "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" 05:49 SETUP.VAR.A AS TYPE.STR 05:49 INPUT STR(A) 05:49 INSPECT:ELEMENT;STR(A) 05:49 PRINT "HI, ":STR(A):"!" 05:49 END:PROGRAM 05:49 05:49 I really enjoyed making SimpleC and still enjoy making stuff in it. Maybe between updates for Minecraft DS I should make an interpreter for this? 05:50 I thought it said "made a hard language easy to learn" not "make it hard" lol 05:50 Sometimes... I just can't read 05:50 I blame candybox 05:50 There really isn't a purpose for Proscript except to make a really complex language that's extremely hard to learn. 05:50 im trying to make it harder than any other language 05:50 Lol I see it now 05:50 So did you want some suggestions on difficulty? 05:50 twin agreed that it was harder than C++ 05:51 You can't get much more difficult than brainfkdsla;dks 05:51 and i said it was harder than brainf*ck 05:51 it really is 05:51 ...but brainf*ck is literally as low as you can get 05:51 in c++int x; in Proscript SETUP.VAR.X AS TYPE.VAR 05:51 which is harder? 05:51 In C++: cout<<"Hello, "<< name <<"!"; In Proscript: PRINT <= "Hi, ":STR(A):"!" 05:51 Unless you make the language not make sense, there's not much you can do 05:52 Have you ever tried to make a for loop or... you know, do anything other than printing in brainf*ck? It's ridiculous 05:52 I studied this stuff in college lol, trust me, brainf*ck is as low level as you can get 05:52 Even assembly is easier 05:52 Even 8-bit assembly is easier lol 05:53 it isnt as hard as proscript 05:53 trust me 05:53 But yes, I would say proscript is harder than c++ 05:53 a for loop: 05:54 LOOP TYPE:FOR INCR(I++) TILL I=15 ON I START=0{ 05:58 ? 05:58 There's plenty to do in the meantime 05:58 ok 05:58 Did you beat the cellar? 05:59 nope 05:59 i'm just buying stuff right now 05:59 Oh... well in that case, I guess you have to 05:59 let it accumulate lol. Go on 05:59 kk 06:00 ok i cleared the cellar 06:00 this is actually surprisingly fun 06:01 I know 06:01 It's all... rewarding and stuff 06:01 And it's not just sitting there lol 06:01 darn i died 06:01 Where? 06:01 desert 06:01 stupid camels 06:02 Lol yeah, it's a bit difficult 06:02 someone should make a game like this on ptc 06:02 That would be interesting 06:02 But it's quite large... 06:02 true 06:02 the hard part would be doing the ASCII stuff 06:02 Pfft, I'd just make it all sprites 06:03 but then it's not a text game D: 06:03 Lol 06:03 I totally have 1428 health 06:03 ok i'm going back to the desert 06:04 i made a strategic retreat with 8 health left 06:04 Lol retreat? 06:04 Oh right, you can exit in the middle 06:05 If you eat candy, you can get some extra health, but the conversion rate is low 06:05 There are other places to go instead of the desert. Try looking around to see 06:05 I mean, before the desert 06:06 oh 06:06 im fine with murdering camels for now 06:06 Lol 06:06 oops 06:06 i keep forgetting to equip my stuff 06:07 Lol I did the same thing 06:07 Argh, mosquitoes! 06:07 yessss i finished the desert 06:08 aww i got killed by a troll 06:08 The troll is difficult... unless you make a particular item 06:08 oh 06:09 OK, I have to go 06:10 Have fun, and if you get stuck, just look around. The game is devious 06:10 k bye 06:16 omg 06:16 i have 1700 candies 06:16 Do stuff 06:16 Don't eat them all 06:16 D: 06:16 i want to throw them all on the ground 06:16 Try to get new features 06:16 ): 06:17 i have health and such 06:17 Then... you should be nearly there 06:17 OMG THIS GAME IS AMAZING 06:17 Lol what happened? 06:17 i got a lollipop 06:17 Ahh 06:18 to the rat cellar! 06:18 You need a weapon 06:18 oh i just saw that 06:19 Here's one single hint I'll give you for the whole game: be careful with your chocolate. Save before you use any 06:19 they dont sell weapons at the shop? 06:19 Isn't there another building lol 06:20 oohhhhhhh 06:20 im blind 06:20 i see it 06:20 dis game 06:20 is more than i though 06:20 thought* 06:21 Lol 06:21 That was my reaction too. I started it and thought "errr....is this a bad cookie clicker ripoff" 06:21 And then the rpg kicked in' 06:22 lol same here 06:22 There are some truly mind numbing puzzles. I suggest you do them on your own, because you feel awesome when you finally figure it out 06:22 i found out a great way to make a super-complex language 06:22 <.< >.> 06:22 use symbols for everyrthing 06:23 Lol like brainf*ck? 06:23 hai ..... 06:23 Hello 06:23 like to print something: 06:23 ▌¬æHello, world! 06:23 or a FOR loop: 06:23 Lol just don't make it too crazy, or you can't port it outside petit computer 06:23 OK, I have to go though. I've got to do work 06:23 Let me know how your crazy language goes 06:23 ↔┴:I=0↔↑U⌐ß!2╤++{ 06:24 tharts a FOR loop 06:24 ;) 06:24 Lol 06:24 harder than brainf*ck? 06:24 probably not 06:24 Mmm, I can still see numbers 06:24 >.< 06:24 ill use japanese characters then 06:24 Lol 06:25 Φ 06:25 I really do have to go, I'm sorry. Let me know what you come up with 06:25 thats a 5 06:25 ok bye! 06:25 Bye! 06:25 http://candybox2.net/ 06:25 leviceljir 06:25 playyyyy iitttttttt 06:25 D: 06:26 ;) 06:26 its an RPG 06:26 i really addicting and boring rpg 06:26 addicting and boring 06:26 lol 06:26 hahaha 06:27 I DON'T GET IT WHY WOULD I THROW PERFECTLY GOOD CANDY ON THE GROUND!? 06:28 from my game: 06:28 You threw 150 candies on the ground...? (;_;) 06:28 D: 06:28 im hated now 06:29 wow.. it really is an rpg... 06:29 yea 06:29 XD 06:29 I can shoot fireballs on mine. Just saying 06:30 you procrastinator 06:30 do your work *says like a mom would* 06:30 xD 06:30 i stole the blacksmiths lollipop 0.o 06:30 u stole it? 06:30 i bought mine 06:30 I'm not playing it now lol, I just thought I'd throw that out there 06:30 i stole a lollipop in a house now 06:31 You killed a wolf with a fireball (and found 4200 candies) 06:31 wow this is actually pretty fun... 06:32 my goodness 06:32 i cant do the desert 06:32 too tough enemies 06:32 Find the squirrel, you should 06:32 wow someone should make this in ptc XD 06:33 twin said that already 06:33 and what squirrel? 06:33 ...it's there somewhere 06:33 ...o_O 06:34 The map hides many secrets 06:34 / | | \ 06:34 / Open the box | | \ 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | Shake the box | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | Break the lock | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | Kick the box | | | 06:34 | | | | 06:34 | | ___________________________ | | 06:34 | | |:''''':| | | 06:34 | ...you're talking to a box, you know that? |: _____ :| | | 06:34 | | |: / \ :| | | 06:34 | | |_________(_[ ]_)_________| | | 06:34 | | |:¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨\_____/¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨:| | | 06:34 | Lure the box with a candy | 06:34 what do i do with lollys 06:35 You'll see 06:35 i obtained a box 06:35 ;) 06:35 OK, I have to stop watching the chat lol. I've got work to do! 06:35 I mean, the bot will watch the chat. I won't though 06:36 do you know what happens when the bot leaves the chat 06:36 its a party 06:36 xD 06:36 I guess I should leave the chat more often 06:36 xD 06:36 lol 06:37 ok imma make my pointless obfuscated language now 06:37 uh this (squirrel) is wierd i don't get its riddles 06:39 yay i beat the desert! 06:39 to the lollipop farm 06:39 WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME SQUIRREL!? 06:40 ;-; 06:41 omg 06:41 omg 06:41 omg 06:41 omg 06:41 the cave... 06:41 which way to go 06:41 PERSON HOW DO I BEAT THIS SQUIRRELS RIDDLE 06:42 !!! OH NO A NAKED MURDER DEMON MONKEY 06:42 AHHHH HES A WIZARD 06:43 person haaaaaaaaaalp 06:43 wat 06:43 wat is it 06:43 how do i solve this squirrels riddle 06:44 what is it 06:44 whats the riddle 06:44 something about completing a sequence of letters 06:45 copy and paste it here 06:45 Back to the map 06:45 06:45 06:45 | | 06:45 | | "That's right! Here's 06:45 | | 20 candies for you. 06:45 | | Now complete this 06:45 | | sequence of letters 06:45 | and you'll get a new 06:45 | _.-'''-, reward : S, E, I, D, 06:45 | .' `\ N, A, ? " 06:45 | / / 06:45 | | / .--^_^ 06:45 | | | / C ,,\ 06:45 | | | \ _.) ___ 06:45 | \ | / \ ____.----'.-' 06:45 | '-, \./ \)\) .-' -- __.-' 06:45 | \ `-/ );/ ___/ - _.-' 06:45 | \_________''--'-'________.-' -- / 06:45 | - -- - - - __.-' 06:45 - -- - -- -- / 06:45 _________________________.-' 06:45 / 06:45 / 06:45 | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 | | 06:45 |^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 06:46 the tree and the squirrel are deformed 0.o 06:46 person 06:47 im thinking 06:47 where are you? 06:47 A tree 06:49 its c... 06:49 oh no new riddle 06:51 D: This riddle doesn't make any sense! 06:52 the squirrel isnt deformed 06:52 oh wait he was asking me how many candies i have XD 06:53 wat? 06:53 it isnt 06:53 im entering me candie count and nothings happening 06:53 my* 06:53 in what riddle 06:54 the candiest person in the world one? 06:54 "That's right! Here's 06:54 | | 20 candies for you. 06:54 | | Now complete this 06:54 | | sequence of letters 06:54 | and you'll get a new 06:54 | _.-'''-, reward : S, E, I, D, 06:54 | .' `\ N, A, ? " 06:54 its C 06:55 also im making a new programming language THOLITU 06:55 it stands for: 06:55 ... 06:55 The hardest obfuscated language in the universe 06:55 why... 06:55 cause i can 06:55 XD 06:56 so is 2.0 gonna be the last mcds update? 06:56 no 06:56 Minecraft Release will be the last 06:56 ... 06:56 Minecraft DS Release* 06:57 is it just gonna be a bug fix 06:57 itll be: 06:57 Beta 2.0.0 06:57 Beta 2.0.1 06:57 Beta 2.0.2 06:57 ... 06:57 Beta 2.0.9 06:57 Beta 2.1 06:57 Release 06:57 ... 06:57 :0 06:57 2.0 will only be released to 3 people 06:58 Release will have the finishing stuff, bug fixes, the final update (ever) and will be released to the general public 06:58 so basically when 2.0 is released, we are have way there to it being done? 06:59 the entire 2.0 series is the building of survival 06:59 oh 06:59 you will be one of the 3 2.0 testers 06:59 :D 06:59 you have been voted enough times 07:00 voted for enough* 07:00 congrats! 07:00 people appearently like me... i thought i was one of the most annoying people... 07:01 from my message wall: 07:01 Minecraft 2.0! 07:01 SmokedSausage 07:01 If i were to choose someone i would have to choose Leviceljir. I think this because of how excited he is about every update and his commitment to this program. 07:01 22:36, October 13, 2013 07:01 Boot2 07:01 Boot2 07:01 If levicejir was good at programing how you do in MCDS i would go with hem too. he seems to rely like MC and your work. 07:01 23:40, October 13, 2013 07:01 TwinArmageddonz 07:01 TwinArmageddonz 07:01 i agree 07:01 23:49, October 13, 2013 07:01 69.1.1.166 07:01 A Wikia contributor 69.1.1.166 07:01 levicel seems very ecstatic about your work. Id say him. 07:01 theres 4 votes 07:02 : D yays 07:02 i gtg 07:02 bye 07:02 bye 07:03 I'm all alone.. to solve a squirrels riddles.. 08:01 I've been very absent 08:02 have I been missed? 08:02 hi 08:02 Hi 08:02 kinda 08:02 http://candybox2.net/ 08:03 its like cookie clicker rpg style 08:11 it wont load :/ 08:11 hmm 08:11 just look it up then 08:11 then try it 08:12 it should just say you have 0 candies 08:12 thats all it should say 08:13 :/ 08:13 not working? 08:14 nope 08:14 hmm 08:14 what are you using 08:16 as in computer/phone/ipad 08:17 computer 08:18 then why is it not loading... 08:19 idk 08:19 http://candybox2.net/ try it again you have to stay on the page 08:21 loaded!:D 08:21 :D 08:21 I ate the candies 08:21 0.o 08:21 how is this an rpg 08:22 I see thre buttons 08:22 a counter 08:22 and my eat count 08:22 wait till you buy all the upgrades... 08:22 oh 08:22 I ate the again 08:22 *them 08:22 stop it's useless atm >.< 08:23 fine 08:23 they tasted so good 08:23 XD 08:23 at the town part yet? 08:23 Hai 08:23 hi 08:23 wht ya doin? 08:24 http://candybox2.net/ 08:24 thats what 08:24 I quit 08:24 got bored too quit 08:24 Ho... lee... s**t 08:24 It's too texty. 08:24 >.< 08:24 What? 08:24 ... 08:25 it gets fun after you get past the begining point 08:25 That website isn't worknig. 08:25 you have to STAY on it while it loads 08:25 O. 08:25 I'm on a cached copy of it. 08:26 i have a lollipop farm that makes 100 lollipops a sec 08:26 It is just a bunch of text... 08:26 Cool. 08:26 even the map is text 08:26 even the people 08:26 Where is person? 08:26 XD 08:26 Who is that? 08:26 its a text game sparky 08:26 IAmAPerson620 08:27 Nuuu 08:27 Why? 08:27 Who are you? 08:27 Not? 08:27 Me? 08:27 Ik Levi,I don't like text games much. 08:27 Yes,you. 08:27 I've never seen you here. 08:27 i don't really know how he is either... 08:27 hes just here sometimes... 08:27 I am a hacker of iPhones, PS3's, and 3DS's 08:27 Well,Imma call you Bug. 08:27 0.o 08:28 :/ 08:28 My mum calls me Bug. 08:28 xD 08:28 XD 08:28 OMG I CAN MAKE 2 CANDIES A SECOND YESSSSSSSSSSS AFTER PLAYING FOR 2 HOURS!!!!!!!! 08:28 Imma call you it because you're BUGgerhax 08:28 i-d-c 08:29 XD 08:29 BuGgErHAX used to be a devteam 08:29 gtg 08:29 BYE 08:29 I miss deviantart 08:29 Me 2 08:29 bye 08:29 Well well. 08:30 candy box 2 is... 08:30 cool 08:30 better than cookie clicker 08:30 O, ya 08:32 hi 08:33 Oi 08:34 I still died even thou i learned spells -.- 08:36 hi 08:36 hi 08:36 heeeeey welcome to the PTC wiki!!!!!! 08:36 Hi 08:36 hi 08:37 ... 08:37 wut 08:37 Uhhh... can PTC Wikia Bot like, go away. Creeping me out 08:37 yeeeey!! im now #18 08:37 No 08:37 OK. 08:38 Hey, bot. What exactly do you do. 08:38 Make sure people don't get out of hand 08:38 I like that 08:39 Are you an it? 08:39 IT as in the job? 08:39 "Information Technology"? 08:39 im paper... paper bond!! 08:40 I was just wondering if ou were a robot. 08:40 Ohh no, I'm just a person 08:40 Cool 08:40 "the night of the robotic bot 2" 08:41 lol 08:42 boot2 talk now or never! 08:43 o im here 08:43 and?? 08:43 wut 08:43 I will talk 08:44 im rank 18 yeeeeey! 08:44 on wut 08:44 be #18 is an BIG advance .. i join the 19 of october 08:56 hi 09:32 * Sparkystream has returned. 09:33 I'm #6 09:33 I joined in September 09:34 hi 09:35 Hi 09:35 when is ATTOG out?'w' 09:35 *Update 09:36 a few days 09:36 it's going to take a while to stitch the qr codes 09:36 hi 09:36 i made the qrs for a beta version that i wanted to release but it had 80 qr codes so i'm not releasing a beta 09:36 hi 09:37 Id take 80 qrs :D 09:37 so,how r u going to make it less? 09:37 i can't 09:37 i used ptc utilities to make them 09:38 oh 09:38 and i load in the sprites in the game so i can't save as a package 09:38 hmmm, 09:38 38 qrs for the prg, 42 for sprites (with only 1 of 4 chars) 09:38 Aftraid I cant help u 09:38 yeah 09:38 *Afraid 09:38 when i release it it's probably not going to be updated unless it's something huge 09:39 Hi 09:40 hi 09:40 I am about to release a new OS called Petit Computer Jailbreak v1 09:40 cool 09:40 Are you familiar with jailbreakin? 09:40 yeah 09:41 What exactly? 09:41 psp 09:41 Cool. CFW? 09:41 ? 09:41 Custom Firmware 09:41 yeah 09:41 i need to ask random a question 09:41 Wht? 09:42 sparky you should really try candybox 2 09:42 saving in a package 09:42 On PSP? 09:42 ptc 09:43 What are you trying to save 09:43 hi 09:43 Hi 09:43 sparky u have SM3DL?? 09:43 hi 09:43 What are you trying to save? 09:43 im trying to save a prg with all 7 SPUs and a BGF loaded 09:44 but i dont know much hexadecimal stuff 09:45 Answer 09:45 Yeah,I used to software 09:45 back in 2012 09:45 sparky u have SM3DL?? yes or no 09:54 now i'm going to work on the battles 09:54 :o you fast 09:54 ikr 09:55 ok im gonna go work on it bye 09:55 happy programming 09:55 bye! 09:55 bye 09:55 Bye 09:55 Nuuu 09:55 candy box ptc 09:55 NUuuuuuuuuu 09:55 Hi Random :3 09:55 Hey 09:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BifB2hsDWM = indescribable 09:56 Have you been monitering us?e.o 09:56 sparky how do you hate candy box? it has spells , brewing, farming, fighting, riddles and EVERYTHING 09:56 How did you know the bot went out?,if not. 09:56 I don't 09:56 I just dislike text games' 09:56 I dont like the dull style,with no music or any sounds,or much play at all 09:57 Ive been editing cookie clicker 09:58 i never really like text rpgs either but... theres something about making candy and clicking cookies that is so satisfying... 09:58 I might start playing ptc again 09:58 hey,anybody need help with buttons? 09:59 I made the ultimate program if so. 09:59 I make tests for almost every command I learn. 09:59 Only for myself 09:59 sometimes I distribute them,VERY RARELY THOUGH,I think this is my first time. 10:00 Random 10:00 can I make something,a catagory 10:00 called edits & mods 10:00 Man, I think i gtg 10:00 Bye 10:00 You place edited versions of games and mods of games in it 10:00 bye 10:00 HOW ARE THESE WOLFS STILL KICKING MY BUTT!? I tried everything!! i think i gotta make some anti gravity potions and skip over them... 10:01 Just get some fireballs 10:01 And some purple magic 10:02 And a special crown 10:02 wut... 10:02 how... 10:02 :/ 10:02 Purple magic and crowns can be found by defeating a certain octopus and a certain monkey 10:03 i can't beat em either... 10:03 can u reply to this if u have time random 10:03 Thread:10902 10:03 Uhh get some more health then 10:04 Errr there aren't any badges for creating categories I believe 10:04 Hey guys. 10:04 There are badges for adding programs to categories, but those can be anything 10:04 Hello 10:04 Hey Randomous. 10:05 Glad to see your alive 10:05 Lol 10:05 My grandma was an hour late to pick me up from basketball practice -__- 10:06 I'm sorry 10:06 jeje 10:06 Lol I am bored...Nothing to talk about 10:06 10:06 Oh 10:06 Well,COuld u create the catagory then? 10:06 I don't know, I'm going to wait for Brian to have his say. 10:07 I had an ide for cleaning up the "Recorces" tab. 10:07 Had* 10:07 Adding categories that most people won't use is generally not a good idea 10:07 What's that? 10:07 On The recourses tab have the following 10:07 Music 10:07 Spritesheets 10:07 BG Sheets 10:07 GRP 10:07 Windows/Mac 10:08 And maybe anything else i am missing that may be important 10:08 Err what about the stuff that's already there? 10:08 You can only have 6 things max 10:08 Ill use it 'w' 10:08 Really? Ok. Then I'm sorry nvm 10:08 Abraham is making an edited game 10:09 Ive seen some mods like ptc farm & villager 10:09 *village 10:09 The naked monkey wizard killed me again DX 10:09 Dafuq? 10:09 Errr well, I'm still going to wait for Brian. Making a new category will probably mean that we have to get rid of a current one 10:09 http://candybox2.net/ 10:09 Are you playning LOZ Twilight Princess? 10:09 no 10:09 We can really only fit 10 categories into the navigation bar, and Brian likes to keep all the categories there 10:10 KK,oh....why would that be... 10:10 OH,I see 10:10 hi 10:10 Oh...Well there is a naked monkey wizard with a magic boomerang in there. 10:10 HI 10:10 I didn't think that would have to happen 10:10 i finished the movement and map engine 10:10 wow 10:10 Of what 10:10 candy box ptc! 10:10 OK, I'm going away again. See you 10:10 ._. 10:10 Bye 10:10 bye 10:10 Bye 10:10 mwhahahahaha 10:10 bye 10:10 help 10:10 my ouse wont move 10:10 *mouse 10:11 RELEASE THE NEW VERSION OF AOTTG 10:11 NOT YET 10:11 D:> 10:11 PLZ PLZ PLZ 10:11 i made a beta and it had 80 qr codes 10:11 ...Wow 10:11 /.N.\ 10:11 i'm going to make this perfect before i release it 10:11 but atm im working on candy box ptc 10:11 I'm adding NPC'S and bunnies to Pixelli :3 10:11 how fast are you making this candy box ptc? it sounds like its getting done fast 0.o 10:11 i'm making it all with ASCII 10:12 and i'm making it pretty fast 10:12 Candy box huh? 10:12 What is theat 10:12 That* 10:12 http://candybox2.net/ PRESS IT 10:12 its a text rpg 10:12 Lemme see here 10:13 Is it the new cookie clicker or something 10:13 yes it looks like a cheap version of cookie clicker but no 10:13 buy the upgrades it gets better 10:13 Won't load :( 10:13 STAY ON THE PAGE 10:14 Anyone like mass murdering bunnies in terraria or is it just me? 10:14 ... 10:14 ... 10:14 no thats violent 10:14 how dare you kill the bunnies of terraria 10:14 So is Me making a slime murdering machine 10:15 0-0 10:15 just kill the bunnies but plz not my kind 10:15 Sorry, Shouldn't have said that out loud. 10:16 This candy box is very bare... 10:17 you have to get all the upgrades you'll see... or i could give u my save 10:17 and i just killed an octo king YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 10:17 ... 10:17 I will be leaving now? 10:18 no 10:18 Ok 10:18 Do u like Pixelli so far? 10:18 i gtg 10:18 bye 10:19 i got a turtle potion 10:19 :D 10:19 i have 100 candies yeeeeey!!!!! 10:20 i eat my 983 candies!! 10:20 i have had over 50000 10:20 why ate my 1045 candies! 10:20 Were did Gabriel go? 10:21 I GOT A STAFF YESSSSSSSSSSSS 10:30 and 11:28 hi 11:30 hai 11:31 progress update of candybox ptc? 11:32 twin 11:33 working on adding monsters 11:33 so you can move and stuff? 11:33 i finished the world with one working map right now 11:33 :0 11:33 the only map atm is desert 11:34 when do u expect to get done? 11:34 and i have the movement done i just need to add camels 11:34 i have no idea when i'll be done 11:34 i'll just release it when it's playable 11:34 :D 11:36 btw i figured out package saving 11:36 ... 11:38 how far r you in candybox2 11:38 idk 11:38 where are you at... 11:38 waiting for candy to accumulate 11:39 have you been to the castle? 11:39 nope 11:39 :0 11:39 i'm further than you! 11:39 yeah 11:40 and i found out about the game after you did 11:41 yeah 11:41 are you stuck somewhere? 11:42 no 11:42 hm 11:42 its a fun game tho 11:42 ye 11:46 I'm killing a teapot that has 1000000 health... its gonna take a while 11:46 XD 11:46 hi 11:46 hi 11:47 What is the name of your game? 11:47 again 11:47 Hey Gabriel! 11:47 So a Jailbreak eh? 11:47 hi 11:47 Yep 11:48 Hi...How you know my name? 11:48 Twitter 11:48 say me name if u need me 11:48 Oh yeah that's right iv'e met you before 11:48 Levi? 11:48 no 11:48 xD 11:48 Leviceljir 11:48 fine say levi 11:48 it will still beep 11:49 Levi? 11:49 Where is that name from? Minecraft? 11:49 I like SmokedSausage. 11:49 hey stop spam my name the ptc bot will get u for it 11:49 I had some for lunch yesterday :3 11:50 Oh. Sowwy bot 11:50 It's Randomous 11:50 WHAT??? 11:50 Imposibru 11:50 Thay just want you to think it's a bot *Shivers* 11:50 AMIRITE? 11:50 Ya 11:50 no 11:51 But it seriously is Randomous 11:51 That is... cray 11:51 I crap you not 11:51 SmokedSausage 11:51 he*c 11:51 ...? 11:51 he*ck 11:51 he*ck 11:51 ya 11:51 http://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gif 11:51 lol 11:52 2sp00py4u 11:52 *2sp00ky4u 11:52 IF THIS IS THE HALLOWEEN GIF I WILL BAN U FOR LIFE 11:52 Not... 11:52 what? 11:52 of course not 11:52 it's something else 11:52 maybe 11:52 Goddannit Twinz 11:52 XD 11:52 "Its something else" *rolleyes 11:52 Goddannit Twinz 11:52 whoopsy lol 11:53 MINECRAFT 1.7.2 IS SOOOOOO LAGGY! 11:53 On DS? 11:53 twin plz no halloween gif IT RUINS ME DAY 11:53 No PC 11:53 Oh 11:53 It adds so much though. 11:53 Hey bot, are you really Randomous? 11:54 What if randomous is brianXP7 O.o 11:54 O.o 11:54 its a conspiracy 11:54 twin private messaged me the gif -.o 11:54 random doesn't really exist 11:54 Would that make Brian the bot? O.o 11:55 brian also doesn't exist 11:55 Damn dude 11:55 CRAP THAT WAS LOGGED! 11:55 PM? 11:55 XD 2013 10 25